1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to minicomputer/microprocessor systems, in general, and to the transferring of data between the respective memories in these systems, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known minicomputer systems and many known microprocessor systems available on the market. In many cases, it is desirable to interconnect the minicomputer and the microprocessor to utilize the inherent capabilities of each to enhance the capabilities of the other. For example, in the co-pending application entitled "CIRCULAR-QUEUE STRUCTURE" by A. K. Fung, Ser. No. 06/079,208, filed on Sept. 26, 1979, and assigned to the common assignee, there is described a system which interfaces a microprocessor and a minicomputer. Other such interfaces are known in the art and are not described herein.
One of the shortcomings of the known prior art interfacing arrangements, has been the limitation of transferring data between the respective memories of the systems. For example, it has previously been required, in most instances, to set up the source and the destination memory address in an address register, transfer information (data) from the source memory of one system to an intermediate register and then to transfer the same information from the register to the destination memory of the other system.